Toshiro X Suishiro Oneshot
by EvasionEmerald
Summary: Just a oneshot of my OC Suishiro Hyanata and Tite Kubo's Toshiro Hotsugaya. This IS an older story and reviews would be appreciated to help with the other one that I'll be making.


It all started when I was at the beach. I was enjoying my day at the beach. The sun was shining,(Ugh! I wished grey clouds was covering them up) there was people out playing in the water and making sand castles. I was just stuck up under an umbrella, staying in the shade, with my clothes on, cause man, I never wear a bikini, a bathing suite, or anything along those lines. I always wore my long sleeved black shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I just laid there, listening to ETF on the IPod and ignoring everyone around me.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" I stretched out and put my hands behind my head. "I guess it's a good day to be out here. But still..." I said covering my face. "I wish grey clouds would cover the bright sun. It's too bright today."

"Why not like the sun? It's gorgeous." Someone said setting a blanket and an umbrella next to mine, sitting down and applying some sunscreen. I looked at the person next to me. It was a guy about the same height as me, but an inch bigger, has white hair like mine. He was wearing a short sleeved golf shirt and grey skinny jeans like mine.

I looked away from him, put on my sunglasses and closed my eyes. "Because, the suns too bright today. I don't like it when it's too bright." He just looked at me with a confused face. "What do you mean? There may not be another day like this until next summer." he said, still looking at me. "Good. I hate it when the suns so bright. It just hurts my eyes, it burns my skin, I get sunburns, and sun cancer really easily." I said, my eyes still closed and hidden under my sunglasses.

The boy sighed. "I guess I should introduce myself. My names Toshiro Hitsugaya. What's yours?" he asked, holding out his hand, wanting me to shake it. I sat up, grabbed his hand and shook it. "My names Suishiro Hyanata. It's really nice to meet you."

"Same here." the boy known as Toshiro said. He let go of my hand and leaned back, looking at the lake. I looked out at the lake also, then something blocked the view. "Hey, Suishiro!" some strange guy said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him, making my sunglasses fall. "Want to go for a ride on my boat with me and my friends?"

I turned my head from him, got out of his grip, lifted my hand, slapped him in the face, then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the water. "Sorry. I don't go on rides with bitches like you." I said. I clapped my hands together, trying to dust them off. "That'll teach him. I think." I sighed and walked over to my blanket, leaned over, picked up my sunglasses, and put them back on. "There. That'll do it"

Toshiro looked at me surprised. I looked at Toshiro with a confused face. "What?" I said. Toshiro finally snapped out of it and shook his head looking back out at the ocean. "oh, it's nothing. I was just surprised that you could fight like that."

"Your Serious?" I said. "I mean. I've never seen a girl fight like that. It was... it was like you was..." Toshiro stopped in the middle of his sentence, remembering that he couldn't tell anyone about the Soul Society. "If I was like what?" I asked sitting down. "Oh, nothing. I just forgot what I was going to say." He said. A bead of sweat fell off of Toshiro's forehead and ran down his face. That was close. I almost gave away the secret of the Soul Society. Toshiro thought. I sighed and laid back. "Okay, okay. I got it." I closed my eyes and fell to sleep, but was awoken by screaming. "Ugh!" I growled, sitting up. "Can't anyone get some sleep around here?" I looked around the beach. There was people running all over the place and screaming with fear. I stood up quickly and scanned the beach. I couldn't see anything. My eyes started to blur and I felt like I was fixen to feint.

Toshiro noticed this and quickly ran over to me, catching me as I fell over. He looked at me in fear and shook me gently. "Suishiro! Hey, Suishiro!" He looked around the beach for what was causing everyone to run and scream. He spotted a shark, on LAND! A Shark on land. How is that possible? "Aaaaaagggghhh!" the shark yelled. The shark looked around through the crowd of people, looking for his prey. Toshiro quickly packed up mine and his things, put me on his back, and ran out towards his car. The shark looked at Toshiro running towards his car with me on his back. "I have found you." The shark guy said and jumped up in the air and right in front of Toshiro.

Toshiro stopped quickly and looked at the shark guy. "Give me Suishiro Hyanata." the shark guy said reaching out for me. Toshiro backed up a bit, then remembered. Duh! I have Soul Reaper powers. Toshiro thought. He got in position, then jumped behind the shark guy, ran towards his car and stops. We should be far enough away from it. Toshiro thought. He walked to the passenger side of his car and set me in it, shutting the door and walking to the back of his car and packed our stuff in it. When he was done, he leaned on the back of it. "Man, that was really close. How can a shark walk on land? Now that is just so messed up." Toshiro whispered. He got off of his car and walked to the drivers side of the car and got in, shutting the door and turning it on. I slowly opened my eyes, things still so blurry, and moving around my head. "Uuuuuunh!"

Toshiro looked at me surprised. "Suishiro? Are you okay?" Toshiro said. "T-Tos-Toshiro? W-wh-where are you?" I asked, eyes still so blurry. "I-I can't see."

Toshiro moved his hand towards my face, and places it on my cheek. "Don't worry. I'll get some help as soon as I can. I'll be right here next to you. Don't worry." Toshiro said. He took his hand off of my cheek. Before he could take all the way off, I grabbed his hand and paced it back on my cheek. "Please don't let go. I feel alone when I can't see." I said. Toshiro sighed. He moved me over to where our sides touched. "There. Is that all better?" Toshiro said blushing.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and gained a bit of my vision back. "Yeah. Just fine." I said. "So... where do you live?" Toshiro asked. I hesitated for a minute, then said, "I-I don't live anywhere. I just live in an old abandoned house."

Toshiro looked at me and a tear almost escaped his eye, then he got an idea. "Hey, why not stay with me. I can care for you." he said driving towards the town. I regained my vision and sat up looking at Toshiro. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a burden." I said. Toshiro looked at me then back at the road. "I'm sure. So have you regained your vision yet?" Toshiro asked. I moved over to the passengers side of the car and leans on the door, looking out the window. "Yeah. I can see clearly now." I said.

"That's good. Oh, here we are." Toshiro says while pulling up in the driveway, gets out of his car and walks to the other side of it. I look around as I get out of his car. The place was an apartment. There was a huge in ground pool, a playground for the little kids, and not many people. "I-is this where you really live?" I asked Toshiro. He chuckled and walked over to a bench and sat down. "Yes. I know, it's not much." Toshiro said. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "It's just fine. I like it." I said. Toshiro wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and leaned his head on mine. "Your such a sweet girl." he said. He leaned his face towards mine to try and steal my first kiss. He stopped when our lips was inches apart. I blushed like crazy, leaned in and our lips collided in a sweet kiss.

Our kiss lasted for like an hour, then, someone had to interrupt us. "Oh, my! Is that my Suishiro?" a girl said. We broke our kiss and looked the way of the voice. It was my mother. I slapped my forehead. "Oh no. Please go away mother!" I yelled at her. "Oh, don't act that way. Come give your mother a hug." she said. I shook my head and jumped behind the bench. "No. Go away. I don't want you near me. Go away!" I yelled. My mother looked at me madly. "Hmph! Then I'll make you come home." she said. She grabbed me by the neck, and dragged me about a foot away from Toshiro, that's when she went too far. Toshiro got an anger vein, and attack my mother. She let go of me and I fell to the ground with a THUD. "Don't you ever grab my girl that way!" Toshiro said angrily. My mother had tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, no!" a guy said. He ran up to my mother. "Oh, my poor darling. Are you alright?" he said. My mother shook her head and looked at Toshiro picking me up. "That freak attacked me." she said in a mad tone. "Oh, it's okay. He was just trying to protect that girl. No harm done." the guy said. "I'll have you know that, that girl is my daughter."

"How can that be your daughter? She looks nothing like you."

"Did I say that my daughter looked like me?"

"No, but..."

Toshiro sighed then said, "There they go again. Old man and their stupid arguing. What a pain." I giggled. "My mother is a girl. Not a guy." I said still giggling. "I know. I just felt like calling her an old man." Toshiro said. He sighed again and walked towards the building and to his room, setting me down on his bed. "This is your room?" I asked looking around. Everything was all squashed together. The Kitchen, living room, dinning room, and the bedroom was all squished together. Well, all except the bathroom. It was down the hall. "Yeah. It's all that's here really. Every building you see outside has rooms just like this." Toshiro said walking to the fridge. "Are you hungry or do you need anything to drink?" he asked me. I shook my head. "No. I'm fine." I said and laid back on the bed. Toshiro walked to the bed and sat down next to me. "No? Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Are you completely sure?" he asked me. I nodded my head again. Toshiro chuckled. "Well then, are you positive?" he asked me and smiled a bit. I nodded my head and said, "Yes."

Toshiro chuckled again. "Well, is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. "HEY!" I yelled at him and pushed him off of the bed. He landed on the floor with a THUD. "Hey!" He said. "That wasn't nice."

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed. Toshiro was a bit mad at first, then he thought, I earned that.


End file.
